


Kitty's Claws

by MamanSofia



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Ann take the wheel, Day 2, Dense Ren, F/M, Fierce Ann, Fluff, ShuAnn, ShuAnn Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanSofia/pseuds/MamanSofia
Summary: Ann just wants to date Ren but the boy won't get the clue.





	Kitty's Claws

Ann sighed once more as the group sat around LeBlanc. She had been trying to get Ren’s attention for months now and while she loved the boy he was the densest thing she had ever met. She had tried subtle flirts, like make up and pick up lines, she had tried dropping hints that she liked someone, but he never took them, and frankly her patience was thin!  
“Seriously what will it take for him to know I like him!”  
Getting up once more she made her way to the counter where Ren was finishing up Futaba’s order. Taking the open seat in front of Ren she smiled at him deciding to once more drop hints that she was into him.  
“Reeeen! You gotta teach me how to make coffee! I hear it’s good to impress cute baristas!”  
Watching as Ren smiled at her and nodded she decided to continue  
“Thanks Ren! I see this one Barista everyday and I really want him to know I like him! He’s just a little dense though”

She watched as Ren blinked twice before tilting his head a little “Have you tried just asking him out?”

Feeling her eye twitch a little she nodded remembering how that particular idea had lead to Ren thinking it was just two friends hanging out.

“Ann maybe you should lay off the coffee! Your eye is twitching!!” Ren exclaimed worry in his voice.

Ann wasn’t sure she could take much of this boy, she was sure he had to be doing it on purpose at this point. Nobody was this dense!

“I’ve barely had any coffee Ren, maybe you and I could make some later?”

Smiling Ren nodded “Of course Ann! Anything for a friend”

Like a raging inferno something inside Ann gave way-maybe it had been her inner Panther, or maybe it was just annoyance at stupid boys but Ann had enough! Abruptly standing Ann glared at Ren  
“Uhm Ann are you al-“ Ren was stopped as Ann grabbed a fistful of his apron and landed a smouldering kiss across his lips faintly Ann noticed that his lips tasted of spices and bold coffee as she continued holding him there for a minute before lightly pushing him away.

“Ren, you will be taking me out Saturday! Understood?”

Dumbly Ren nodded as a hand went to caress his lips, a dazed look in his eyes. Nodding in satisfaction Ann walked out of LeBlanc leaving a group of confused friends and one very dazed, but pleased Barista.


End file.
